Dragon Ball PD: Episode 2 (Rp)
Heros Brudikai Asonja Cumber Amaterasu Villain(s) Broly Towa Mira A Legendary Saiyan Surfaces?! The Saiyan in Asonja Comes Forth! A saiyan pod flies trough space, a saiyan can be seen sleeping within. "Bru...dikai..." He says in his sleep. "AACHOO!" Brudikai sneezed. "What wrong now, You got a cold?" Bulla Brudikai's wife asked backing up to not get any of Brud's germs. "No it felt like someone said by name with extreme malice." Brudikai replied. Meanwhile in the forest Amaterasu was looking up at the sky almost like she could see the saiyan pod flying through space. "I had hoped he'd would never come, Brud if you can hear me, please be ready for him. You and your friends." Asonja was still in his part of the forest, leaning on a tree. He had recently made a fire for warmth the previous night. "What the heck was that dream about again...?" Asonja muttered to himself, scratching his head. He was unaware of the current problem. "Hey ASONJA!" Asonja could see someone flying wears red and black saiyan armor. "Cmon out buddy I need to talk to you!" He grunted in surprise and watched. He eventually flew up and stopped. "What's up...? It must be important to call me at this hour." He says. "Yeah, if you see Brud today tell him I'm looking for him. He mainly hangs out with you though. Remember my name right? "I believe it's Cumber." Asonja answers. "Anyway, why do you need to see him in this hour? You seem rushed..." "I don't know it just feels like something bad could happen. We just need to train for it, you down for one?" Cumber replied. "Uhhh..." Asonja seemed annoyed. "You know me well enough that I would always skip a training session, right?" "Right, anyway have fun doing what ever it is." Cumber flew off. The Saiyan pod is half of the galaxy away from Earth. Asonja shrugged and floated back down to land, taking a quick nap under his Oak tree. Brudikai flew over west city watching as people walked Asonja was not doing anything worth much of attention. He only kicked at a tree, only to yelp, whimper, and stumble backwards while holding his foot in pain. "Dang...I have not even trained in so long, I can hardly kick a tree..." He muttered, embarrassed with himself. "Hey Asonja!" Brudikai teleported down to him. "Do you feel like something bad is gunna happen?" "Well, I feel that I broke my leg...training." Asonja made a quick lie and got up, limping a bit. "And, to answer your question, I already saw Cumber fly by asking me about the same thing. Whatever it is, I'm sure you guy can handle it. I'm on my own here.." "But you just kicked a tree... you call that training? Thats not Training. Here attack me!" Brudikai said backing up a bit. "Uhh...okay." Asonja puts his foot down and lightly punched Brud's chest, barely even damaging him. "Nyeh." He made a noise too. "Hit me harder!" Brudikai said. "Yeah hit him harder." A female voice said. Two pale blue people. walked from behind a tree wearing red clothing with a black trim. "Are we interupting?" The woman said. "Who are you?" Brudikai said turning around. "That doesn't matter." The man said. "I will test your power." "We can't extract much from them Mira just leave them be." The woman said. "Have fun reuniting with daddy, Broly's boy." The Woman said dissapearing withthe man named Mira. "Wha?" Brudikai questioned just when a saiyan pod flew through the sky landing in the wastelands. "...Broly?" Asonja blinked a few times. "Wait, I thought you were joking on being Broly's son. That's...kind of strange but...rather interesting at the same time." Asonja looked in the direction of the pod's impact.